always by your side
by rharaayumi
Summary: "kehilangan sebelah mata sama halnya kau kehilangan setengah penglihatanmu!" "karna itu kau tidak boleh jauh-jauh dariku Bat, karna aku akan sulit melihatmu!, tetaplah di dekatku. Agar aku bisa selalu melihatmu!"


**Summary:** "kehilangan sebelah mata sama halnya kau kehilangan setengah penglihatanmu!"

"karna itu kau tidak boleh jauh-jauh dariku Bat, karna aku akan sulit melihatmu!, tetaplah di dekatku. Agar aku bisa selalu melihatmu!"

 **Disclaimer:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate:** T

 **Pairing:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan

~balasan review 'After Conflict'~

Kanato-desu: sejak liat scene terakhir mereka main catur itu saya sudah sangat amat gatal ingin membuat ceritanya tapi baru ada mood belakangan ini hohoho.. makasih loh reviewnya

Kim Kiky: ayee sir, saya akan membuat ffnya –jika tidak sedang lagi sibuk– ceritanya sok sibuk / gk hahahaha makasih sudah menyempatkan membaca

: kata teman otak saya terlalu mesum untuk cerita itu –plaaak– hahaha terima kasih loh sudah baca hihihi

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **Always by Your Side**

Slaine turun dari mobilnya yang berwarna putih. Memegang sebuah buku tebal yang disampirkannya di pundak kanannya –mungkin sekitar 600 halaman– sementara itu tangan kirinya di masukkan ke dalam saku celana kirinya. Seperti seorang model dia melangkah meninggalkan mobilnya yang sudah terparkir rapih. Beberapa orang melihatnya kagum sementara itu sekitar 30-40 wanita sudah menunggunya di ujung parkiran –yang menghubungkan parkiran dengan gedung sekolah– membawa berbagai macam benda di tangannya.

Slaine berjalan santai, tau bahwa dirinya adalah pusat perhatian di sana tidak membuat dirinya merasa berkecil hati malah membuat dia makin bersemangat. Slaine adalah tipikal orang yang sangat senang menjadi bahan perhatian. Sedikit melirik ke arah gerombolan wanita yang sudah menunggunya saat dia lewat tepat di depan mereka. Membuat beberapa di antara mereka jatuh pingsan apalagi saat Slaine mengeluarkan senyum menggoda. Tangan kirinya masih tetap di saku celana dan tangan kanannya masih tetapa memegang buku.

Plaaak. Empat siku langsung muncul saat dirasakannya ada yang memukul kepala bagian belakangnya. Slaine langsung berbalik saat itu juga. Matanya terbelalak saat bibirnya menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut. Di depannya Inaho –si pemilik bibir lembut– memasang tampang datar sambil terus menatap Slaine. Seketika tempat parkir itu penuh dengan suara jeprat jepret dan blizt dari kamera kerlap-kerlip di sana, seperti saat artis terkenal melakukan scandal dan menjadi buronan para paparazi.

"a..ap..apa yang kau lakukan?" refleks tangan kiri Slaine –yang sedari tadi berada di saku celana– menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

"memberi ucapan selamat pagi" Inaho menjawab dengan wajah datar

"ta..tapi tidak di tempat seperti ini juga!"

"jadi? Kau tidak suka?"

"bu..bukan tidak suka.. hanya saja…"

"Slaine-sama, apa yang anda lakukan? Anda harus segera ke lapangan, dan kalian semua cepat ke lapangan, upacara akan segera di mulai.!" Intrupsi Harklight membubarkan para paparazi jadi-jadian yang berada di parkiran sekolah itu.

Slaine meninggalkan parkiran, diikuti Inaho yang berada tepat di sampingnya, berjarak 5m di belakang mereka ada Harklight dan beberapa manusia –yang tadi jadi paparazi– berjalan menuju lapangan upacara.

Slaine adalah ketua Osis di moonbase highschool, sekolah ini adalah sekolah untuk anak-anak para duta besar dari berbagai negara. Sebenarnya sekolah ini tidak menerima murid dari kalangan anak pribumi, tapi lain cerita bagi Inaho karna kakaknya yang merupakan menteri pertahanan negara akhirnya dia bisa bersekolah di sini. Sebenarnya dia bersekolah di sini untuk melindungi Slaine yang merupakan salah satu anak menteri. Awalnya dia hanya melindungi Slaine karna tugas yang diberikan kakaknya, tapi sekarang Inaho melindungi Slaine karna kemauannya sendiri. Tidak hanya melindungi dari ancaman kejahatan, tapi melindungi Slaine dari berbagai macam gangguan baik itu gangguan dari manusia bernama Harklight yang merupakan wakil ketua Osis –dan Inaho tau kalau Harklight ini mengincar Slaine– ,dari manusia bernama Lemrina –yang merupakan anak kedua dari pemilik yayasan sekolah– dan melindungi Slaine dari patah hati kepada Asseylum –anak pertama pemilik yayasan yang merupakan kakak kandung Lemrina–.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"bisa kau berhenti menciumku di depan orang lain?" protes Slaine kepada Inaho saat jam makan siang.

"….." Inaho sibuk dengan gadgetnya, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Slaine

"hei orenji! Jangan mengacuhkanku!"

"tidak bisa!" Inaho menjawab sambil lalu

"apa maksudmu tidak bisa?"

Slaine sebenarnya adalah tipikal orang jenius, tidak kalah jeniusnya jika dibandingkan dengan Inaho. Tapi jika sudah berhadapan dengan Inaho, kejeniusan Slaine akan berkurang lebih dari 98%. Rasa deg-degan yang dirasakannya menguras semua kejeniusannya keluar dari kepalanya.

"kau tadi menyuruhku berhenti menciummu di depan banyak orang. Dan jawabanku tidak bisa!"

Pandangan Inaho beralih dari gadgetnya kepada Slaie. Mendapat tatapan seperti itu wajah Slaine menjadi merah –keping rebus saja kalah jika dibandingkan dengan wajah Slaine–.

"tapi. Semua orang sudah tau dengan hubungan kita Orenji!"

"justru karna itu, jika aku berhenti orang-orang akan membuat gosip kalau kita sudah putus"

Slaine diam, meng-iya-kan dalam hati apa yang dikatakan Inaho

~ _flashback~_

 _Slaine menangis di bawah pohon sakura yang saat itu daunnya sudah tidak menghiasi tankai-tangkai pohon tersebut. Suhu luar ruangan saat itu sudah mencapai suhu 14 derajat celsius. Tindakan bodoh keluar di udara sedingin itu dengan hanya memakai pakaian tipis dan duduk berjam-jam di tempat yang tidak beratap. Tapi tidak bagi Slaine, baginya saat ini tidak ada lagi tindakan yang bodoh dan pintar, tidak adalagi hal benar dan salah. Semua tindakan yang menurutnya benar sudah dia lakukan untuk menaklukkan hati Asseylum tapi ternyata Asseylum mengkhianatinya dan lebih memilih menjalin hubungan dengan putra sekretaris kakeknya._

" _kau bisa sakit jika tetap berada di sini!"_

" _apa yang kau lakukan?" Slaine berbalik ke arah sumber suara, orang itu tidak hanya bertanya, dia juga meletakkan sebuah jaket tebal di kepala Slaine yang saat itu masih duduk sambil menumpukan kedua lengannya di lutut._

" _kau sendiri?" tanyanya balik kepada Slaine_

" _bukan urusanmu!"_

" _jadi bukan urusanmu juga jika aku ingin duduk di sini!"_

 _Inaho mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping Slaine. Menyandarkan tubuhnya ke Slaine mencari posisi yang membuatnya nyaman untuk bermain gadget yang setia dipegangnya!_

" _Bat.."_

" _hmmmm"_

" _rasanya jatuh cinta itu seperti apa?" Inaho membuka pertanyaan, menatap langit yang ada di atasnya._

" _kau akan rela melakukan apa saja agar orang yang kau sukai bahagia, tapi jika kau melihatnya bahagia dengan orang lain rasanya duniamu akan benar-benar hancur. Tapi kau akan merasa lebih sedih jika kau melihatnya bersedih karna orang lain. Ada sesuatu yang kosong di sini" katanya sambil menunjuk dadanya_

" _sepertinya aku merasakannya!"_

" _jadi orang berwajah datar sepertimu juga bisa merasakannya?"_

 _Slaine menoleh ke arah Inaho yang saat ini masih duduk bersandar di bahunya memandang langit yang mulai mendung di atas sana._

" _Bat, kita pacaran saja!"_

" _kau gila? Aku ini pria! Kau juga pria!"_

" _lalu?"_

" _jadi kita tidak.."_

" _tidak mungkin bisa bersama? Jawaban kuno macam apa itu!"_

" _tapi itu kenyataannya!"_

" _kita berpacaran saja, kau tidak ingin terus-terusan teringat Asseylum kan? Tidak ingin selalu menolak Lemrina dengan alasan bohongmu yang garing? Aku tau kau juga mulai merasa risih dengan Harklight dan perhatiannya yang mulai terlihat tidak wajar!"_

 _Slaine diam, bertanya pertanyaan yang sama kepada dirinya. Semakin bertanya semakin dirinya meng-iya-kan semua perkataan Inaho. Dan selanjutnya dirinya hanya mengangguk, entah itu anggukan setuju pacaran dengan Inaho, atau dia setuju dengan semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan Inaho yang sibuk dia iya-kan._

 _~end of flashback~_

"Inaho-san, saya rasa sudah saatnya saya mengatakan ini kepada anda. Ruang Osis ini bukan tempat makan siang umum. Saya harap besok dan seterusnya anda tidak makan siang di sini!"

Harklight yang baru memasuki ruangan Osis langsung menyela, saat melihat Inaho dan Slaine saling berpandangan dalam diam.

"aku menghabiskan makan siang di sini karna Slaine makan siang di sini. Tugasku di sekolah ini adalah untuk melindungi Slaine. Jika aku makan siang di kantin dan Slaine makan siang di sini, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melindunginya? Lagipula Slaine saja tidak keberatan jika aku makan di sini!" Inaho menghentikan gerakannya yang saat itu telah siap memasukkan sebuah dadar gulung ke mulutnya.

"melindungi? Tidak ada orang yang ingin mencelakain Slaine-sama di sekolah ini!, sekalipun ada mereka tidak akan berani jika mengingat kembali siapa sebenarnya Slaine-sama! Kalaupun ada, aku yang akan melindunginya selama Slaine-sama sibuk dengan urusan osisnya.!" Harklight menatap sinis Inaho yang saat itu tetap memperlihatkan wajah datar seperti biasa –memasang tampang keren hanya di hadapan Slaine, begitulah fikir Harklight–

"justru orang seperti dirimulah yang paling berbahaya!" Inaho meletakkan sumpit ditangannya, memandang Harklight tajam, dari lubuk hatinya terdalam Inaho benar-benar tidak menyukai orang di hadapannya ini yang saat ini masih berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang mendekap beberapa buku di depannya.

"bagaimana denganmu?"

"kalian berdua hentikan! Harklight ini memang salahku, menjadikan ruangan ini sebagai tempat pacaran!"

"saya tidak bermaksud menyalahkan anda Slaine-sama"

"sudahlah anggap saja pembicaraan kita ini tidak pernah terjadi"

Slaine berdiri mengajak Inaho meninggalkan ruang osis dan meninggalkan Harklight yang saat itu masih mematung. Dengan langkah besar dan terlihat sedikit berlari mencoba secepat mungkin meninggalkan ruang osis itu. Sebenarnya Slaine sudah lama ingin berhenti jadi ketua Osis, menjadi ketua Osis sama artinya dia harus berurusan dengan Harklight. Slaine tidak menyukainya apalagi sejak saat Harklight mencoba meng-apaapa-kannya saat mereka berdua harus kerja lembur memeriksa laporan persiapan festival budaya sekolah. Baginya berada di ruang itu selalu mengingatkannya dengan peristiwa tidak mengenakkan itu. Untungnya malam itu ada Inaho yang kebetulan membawakan Slaine makan malam sehingga Slaine selamat dari malam terhoror itu. Mengingat hal itu Slaine menautkan jari-jarinya diantara jari-jari Inaho. Inaho tentu saja balas menggenggam jari-jari Slaine, sedikit tersenyum Inaho tau betul apa yang sedang ada di fikiran Slaine.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Hari ini seperti biasa locker Slaine dipenuhi oleh hadiah-hadiah beraneka bentuk, jenis dan kualitasnya. Dan seperti biasa pula Inaho lah yang harus membawakan semua barang-barang itu ke dalam mobil. Mobil Slaine setiap hari penuh dengan berbagai macam hadiah. Sebenarnya tidak semua hadiah itu miliknya, sebagian adalah milik Inaho –yang tentu saja dia dapatkan dari fansnya– tapi karna setiap hari mereka berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama maka barang-barang Inaho semuanya masuk di dalam mobil putih mewah milik Slaine.

"kali ini hadiah dari fansku yang lebih banyak. Artinya fansku makin bertambah!" Slaine membuka percakapan setelah melihat hadiah-hadiah yang ada di kursi belakang.

"tapi hadiahku besar-besar, itu membuktikan betapa fansku sangat mencintaiku!"

Inaho menjawab sekenanya, dia sama sekali tidak tertarik melirik tumpukan hadiah di belakang sana matanya sibuk menatap jalanan di depan sana, toh hadiah-hadiah itu tidak pernah dia buka selama ini. Semua hadiah itu dia taruh di gudang milik Slaine bersama tumpukan hadiah Slaine yang juga tidak dia buka. Slaine melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, bibirnya dimajukan ke dapan, tanda bahwa saat ini dia sedang bete menyadari ada 'kebenaran' dari perkataan Inaho.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Slaine terbangun saat mendengar suara ponselnya berdering, dia melirik jam yang terpajang di dinding kamarnya, jam masih menunjukkan pukul 5.30 pagi, langit di luar sana masih terlihat hitam. Dengan enggan dia meraih ponsel di meja belajar Inaho, lalu membuka pesan itu. Slaine tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, suaranya tidak bisa keluar. Hanya beberapa butir air mata yang tiba-tiba menetes. Slaine melepaskan pelukan Inaho yang saat itu masih melengkung di pinggangnya. Memakai pakaiannya yang berceceran di lantai kamar Inaho begitu saja. Selesai dengan semua itu –sekalipun itu benar-benar jauh dari kata selesai melihat caranya berpakaian yang terkesan berantakan– Slaine meninggalkan Inaho yang saat itu masih asik tertidur. Slaine melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan rumah Inaho.

CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT BRAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK

Hujan yang semalaman turun ditambah kecepatan gila Slaine mengendarai mobilnya menyebabkan Slaine kehilangan kendali. Sepersekian detik Slaine sudah tidak sadarkan diri dan berlumuran di dalam mobil putihnya yang saat ini sudah ada dalam posisi terbalik, atap menyentuh jalan dengan empat roda yang masih berputar menghadap langit yang mulai menunjukkan matahari.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Matahari masuk di sela-sela horden, membuat mata Inaho sedikit terganggu, membuatnya bangun dari tidurnya. Perasaannya seketika tidak enak saat tidak mendapati Slaine di sampingnya seperti pagi-pagi kemarin. Inaho berlari memasuki satu persatu ruangan yang ada di rumahnya mencari jejak keberadaan manusia bernama Slaine Saazbaum Troyard. Tapi tidak ada satupun tanda bahwa Slaine masih ada di rumah itu. Akhirnya Inaho mencarinya di garasi, benar saja mobil putih Slaine sudah tidak ada di sana, dan pintu garasi masih terbuka. Inaho menghubungi ponsel Slaine, tapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Ponsel miliknya bergetar, diliatnya nama yang terpampang di sana

"Yuki-nee?" Inaho menatap nama dilayar ponselnya beberapa saat

'apa? Aku sibuk sekarang!'

'apa yang sudah kau lakukan?'

'apa?'

'aku menugaskanmu menjaga Slaine, kenapa ini bisa terjadi kepadanya?'

'apa maksudmu?'

'saat ini Slaine sedang kritis, tadi dia mengalami kecelakaan! Bukannya sudah kusuruh kau menjaganya? Kau tau apa akibat yang akan timbul? Negara kita bisa saja putus hubungan diplomatik dengan negara Slaine gara-gara ulahmu!' tuut tuut tuuuuuuuut

Inaho terbelalak, jantungnya terasa mau lepas saat mendengar apa yang menimpa Slaine, Yuki-nee tidak mungkin berbohong kepadanya. Tanpa fikir panjang, Inaho mengeluarkan mobil orangenya menuju rumah sakit terbaik di kota itu –tentu saja cuma rumah sakit itu yang ada di fikirannya, orang seperti Slaine pasti akan dibawa ke rumah sakit itu–.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Kabar kecelakaan Slaine tersebar sangat cepat. Hari itu seluruh siswa moonbase highschool tidak belajar seperti biasanya. Beberapa sibuk menangis saat mengetahui ketua Osis idolanya kecelakaan dan dalam keadaan kritis, beberapa berdoa bersama untuk keselamatan Slaine, dan beberapa sibuk mencari informasi kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi kepada Slaine.

Sementara itu Inaho saat ini mondar mandir di depan ruang operasi. Dia masih tidak habis fikir dengan apa yang menimpa Slaine. Semalam Slaine masih baik-baik saja. Masih sibuk 'bernyanyi' dibawahnya dengan wajah merah seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Tapi pagi ini Slaine terbaring lemah antara hidup dan mati . Inaho merogoh sakunya mengambil ponselnya yang sejak tadi sibuk berdering. Fikirannya saat ini sudah kacau dan deringan ponselnya menambah kalut fikirannya. Dia bermaksud mematikan ponselnya, namun tindakan itu tidak diambilnya saat melihat nama yang tertera di sana.

'rayet? Ada apa?'

'bagaimana keadaan Slaine?'

'aku tidak tau! Jika hanya itu yang ingin kau tanyakan, akan kututup telponmu!'

'tunggu sebentar, aku menemukan sesuatu gambar yang menarik saat membantu polisi mengumpulkan bukti di TKP. Akan kukirimkan sekarang juga kepadamu' tuuut tuuut tuuut

Inaho terbelalak begitu membuka pesan dari Rayet. Gambar itu? Itu gambar dirinya dengan Asseylum? Dia bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengan Asseylum, bagaimana mungkin ada gambar dirinya yang sedang tidur bersama Asseylum? Dia bahkan tidak pernah tidur bersama siapapun kecuali Slaine!. Inaho membanting gadgetnya ke lantai.

"seseorang pasti dibalik semua ini" Inaho meremas tangannya kuat-kuat, beberapa darah menetes dari sana saking kerasnya dia meremas tangannya.

Lampu di atas pintu ruang operasi sudah mati, seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu. Wajahnya tampak lesu, fikiran Inaho yang sudah kacau sejak tadi makin tambah kacau saat melihat ekspresi wajah dokter itu.

"ada apa dok?"

"maafkan kami, kami sudah berusaha keras, tapi kami harus mengamputasi kaki kanan Slaine. Akibat terjepit di mobil, kaki kanan itu remuk tidak bisa lagi digunakan."

Inaho tidak lagi mendengar penjelasan dokter, dia langsung berlari ke ruangan operasi tempat Slaine saat ini tidak sadarkan diri. Inaho menggenggam jari jemari Slaine, menciuminya bertubi-tubi berharap apa yang dilakukannya bisa menumbuhkan kaki Slaine. Inaho tidak bisa membayangkan betapa shock dan kecewanya Slaine jika tau salah satu kakinya akan diamputasi.

"aku pasti akan menemukan pelakunya!" Inaho mengusap rambut kuning itu.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Sementara inaho terus menemani Slaine di rumah sakit sambil menyelidiki siapa di balik semua ini, kabar dari negara Slaine yang bersiap perang sudah sampai di negara Inaho. Ayah Slaine yang merupakan menteri tidak terima dengan apa yang menimpa anaknya, terlebih lagi mengetahui anaknya akan cacat seumur hidup. Sisa 2 hari lagi sebelum negara Slaine resmi memutus hubungan kerja sama dengan negara Inaho. Artinya sisa 2 hari lagi, waktu yang dimiliki Inaho bersama Slaine, jika dalam 2 hari kedua negara itu batal mencapai kata sepakat, maka akan dipastikan Slaine akan dipulangkan ke negaranya dan kedua negara akan berperang artinya Slaine dan Inaho akan mustahil untuk bersatu seperti dulu lagi. Sejauh ini, Slaine sendiri masih belum sadar matanya masih setia menutup meski kata dokter masa kritisnya sudah lewat, bagi Inaho sebelum Slaine membuka mata maka Slaine belum benar-benar selamat.

Inaho menggunakan semua keahliannya dalam membuktikan foto rekayasa itu, sampai satu bukti mengarah kepada sebuah nama Harklight! Sedikit percaya dan tidak Harklight yang melakukan semua ini kepada Slaine. Sekali lagi Inaho meremas kepalan tangannya sendiri. Sebenarnya dia ingin, dirinya sendiri yang memberi pelajaran kepada Harklight tapi jika itu dilakukannya maka kedua negara akan tetap berperang, maka Inaho mengirimkan bukti-bukti itu kepada kakaknya untuk diusut lebih dalam. Inaho juga tidak tega meninggalkan Slaine seorang diri jika harus membalas dendam ke Harklight.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Harklight berjalan di lorong rumah sakit, membawa sebuket bunga mawar berwarna biru. Bertanya kepada informasi yang ada di sana dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ruang perawatan Slaine. Di depan ruang itu berdiri 2 orang bersetelan jas hitam. Harklight menunjukkan senyum ramahnya, dan menundukkan kepala saat memasuki ruangan Slaine. Di sana dia mendapati Inaho yang sedang tertidur di samping Slaine sambil memegang tangan Slaine. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, tanda sudah beberapa hari ini dia kurang tidur karna terus mengawasi Slaine. Harklight menampakkan senyum licik di wajahnya, memandang remeh ke arah Slaine dan Inaho secara bergantian.

Harklight menyiapkan senjatannya, sangat amat pelan tak ada yang menyadarinya bahkan 2 orang di luar yang sedang bersiaga juga tidak menyadarinya. Setelah semua siap, Harklight membidik tepat di jantung Slaine. Tapi, bukan Slaine yang terluka, justru Inaho –tepatnya tembakan itu mengenai mata Inaho yang saat itu menjadikan dirinya sendiri tameng untuk Slaine–. 2 orang di depan ruangan itu berlari sigap menghentikan Harklight yang siap menembak lagi. Inaho tersenyum kearah Slaine yang saat itu mulai membuka mata –sebenarnya tepat sebelum Harklight menembakkan pistolnya Slaine menggerakkan jari-jarinya yang dipegang Inaho, yang membuat Inaho terbangun dan menyadari niat Harklight dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng saat Harklight membidik jantung Slaine–. Dan Inaho pun jatuh tak sadarkan diri masih memegang tangan Slaine.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

2 hari sejak kejadian itu, saat ini Harklight sudah ditangkap. Perang di antara kedua negara sudah tidak dipastikan tidak akan terjadi. Namun hubungan Inaho dan Slaine makin memburuk.

"Bat.. bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Slaine tidak menjawab, dia kembali menangis. Menangis mengingat foto yang dilihatnya sebelum kecelakaan terjadi, menangis melihat dirinya sendiri yang akan cacat untuk selamanya, dan menangis melihat sebelah mata Inaho yang terpaksa harus diangkat karna melindunginya. Semua hal itu kembali mendesak air matanya tumpah.

"apa aku melakukan hal salah?"

"…."

"foto itu foto editan Harklight, aku tidak mungkin bisa tidur dengan Asseylum, aku saja tidak pernah bertemu dengannya bagaimana aku melakuakan hal itu kepadanya?"

Slaine kembali menangis, menyadari betapa bodohnya dia, tidak percaya saja kepada Inaho setelah semua yang dilakukan Inaho kepada dirinya. Langsung percaya kepada bukti yang tidak jelas siapa yang mengirimkannya kepada dirinya.

"apa karna kakimu?"

"…."

"kau tidak perlu cemas, kata dokter kau akan bisa tetap berjalan dengan menggunakan kaki buatan. Kita akan berjalan mengelilingi taman bermain." Inaho mengelus rambut Slaine sekali lagi. Mencoba menenangkan Slaine yang masih belum bisa berhenti menangis

"aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang menimpaku, tapi apa yang menimpamu? Matamu? Itu semua karna aku Orenji!"

Slaine menyentuh perban di mata Inaho. Inaho sendiri langsung memegang tangan Slaine yang menyentuh perban di matanya.

"kehilangan sebelah mata sama halnya kau kehilangan setengah penglihatanmu!"

"karna itu kau tidak boleh jauh-jauh dariku Bat, karna aku akan sulit melihatmu!, tetaplah di dekatku. Agar aku bisa selalu melihatmu!"

Slaine mengangguk. Mencoba memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk dan mencium bibir Inaho.

"always by your side orenji!"

~FIN~

Owari.. entah ini bisa masuk dalam kategori tragedi atau tidak.. sebenarnya saya tidak ingin membuat mereka terluka –dalam arti sebenarnya– tapi setelah melihat beberapa ff inasure yang saya publish dari semuanya cuma ada genre drama dan romance.. jadi saya mencoba membuat satu yang tragedy, semoga ini masuk genre tragedy yah.. hope u like this story :3 jangan lupa meninggalkan review yah hihihi muaaach hahahahaha see yaaaaaaa


End file.
